Satisfáceme
by Glow 241O
Summary: Pequeño relato de lemmon sacado de mi anterior historia "No quiero que te alejes de mí". [Ahri x Zed] Pareja extraña pero sensual. Si te gusta el porno escrito, estás en el lugar indicado. [One-Shot]


_Los personajes de __**League Of Legends**__ pertenecen exclusivamente a __**RIOT GAMES.**_

_¡Muy buenas! ¿Qué tal va todo? Yo estoy bastante ansiosa porque leáis ésta historia ya que es una continuación de un pequeño relato mío llamado "NO quiero que escapes de mí" de la pareja Ahri x Zed. Sé que no es común, pero adoro a esos dos y me encantan juntos. Ésta historia es un poco... Lo que pasó después, así que aquí dejo mi relato y sin más, espero que os agrade._

**Satisfáceme.**

Los servidores habían sido cerrados por mantenimiento por tres días, o eso decían los jefes de RIOT, así que los campeones tenían ese tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisieran.

Yo aproveché para entrenar, como la mayoría del tiempo... Aunque ahora tenía compañía, no me disgustaba que ella me viera entrenar ni que me aplaudiera cuando algo me salía bien, ni que me animara cuando algo me salía mal... Me gustaba, adoraba el movimiento de sus orejas al compás de los míos y adoraba sobretodo cuando me traía una toalla y una botella de agua al terminar.

Desde que nos besamos aquel día, ella siempre ha estado mucho más pendiente de mí y yo de ella... Cada vez que la veo siento algo en el pecho, algo que no había sentido antes, no sé qué es pero me gusta, me da calor...

Ahora mismo me dirijo a la sala de teleportación para ver si puedo entrenar un rato en alguna montaña lejana de Jonia, pero estar sin verla un día seguramente se me haría eterno.

-¿Zed?- Alguien me llamó por la espalda, por su voz pude reconocerla al instante.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me giré, estábamos en medio del camino hacia la sala de teleportación. -¿También quieres entrenar, Syndra?- Le pregunté encaminándome de nuevo, notando como ella me seguía.

-Sí, voy a entrenar a una cascada cerca de Jonia, pero no me apetece caminar.- Rió ante mi mirada, pues estaba claro que ella nunca caminaba por su estúpida habilidad de volar.

Syndra era mi mejor amiga... Mi única amiga en realidad, también era a quien le contaba todas mis frustraciones y ella hacía lo mismo conmigo, me sentía bien a su lado, sentía ser yo y era agradable su presencia. Ninguno de los dos hablábamos demasiado y eso se lo agradecía, Syndra era genial.

-Bueno, yo estoy dudando si entrenar o no, la verdad.- Le comenté cruzándome de brazos y mirando al suelo.

-Supongo que un día sin tu zorrita sería un suplicio.- Intentó molestarme dándome incómodos toquecitos con su índice en mi brazo derecho, pero simplemente me reí, ella paró y me miró con una sonrisa extraña... ¿Ternura? -Deberías ir a verla, seguro que ella tiene muchísimas ganas.- Dijo con esa misma sonrisa.

-Sí...- Me quedé pensativo y le hice una señal con la cabeza para que utilizara el teleport, yo iría caminando hasta casa de Ahri, nos sonreímos mutuamente y ella desapareció en unos segundos.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la ciudad, estaba nervioso y no era la primera vez que iba a la puerta de su casa, la esperaba a menudo cuando nos invocaban a la vez, pero el echo de ir a visitarla porque sí, seguramente le parecería extraño ¿Y qué explicación podía darle? ¿Que quería verla? Me sonrojé un poco, notaba mis mejillas algo coloradas y deseé borrar el pensamiento de su sonrisa al decirle esas palabras.

Sumido en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que había llegado a la calle de detrás de su casa, simplemente unos segundos me separaban de tocar la puerta donde residía, inspiré profundamente y cuando llegué, alcé mi mano para tocar pero se abrió de repente.

-¡Nos vemos Ahri, cuídate, ha sido divertido!- Wukong salió de su casa con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su estúpido rostro, no es que me cayera mal, pero era el mejor amigo de Ahri y ella es una chica demasiado hermosa como para que pueda tener un amigo sin que intente hacer algo más, Ahri era mía. -Hola Zed, qué sorpresa, Ahri está haciendo la comida, no sé si es buena idea que entres.- Se notaba que yo tampoco le caía bien, pero antes de comenzar una disputa simplemente le ignoré y me adentré en casa de Ahri cerrando la puerta en sus narices de simio.

Me adentré en la casa, me sentía mal ahora por haberlo hecho sin permiso, pero la soberbia me pudo. ¿Qué pensaría Ahri de mí si entraba en su casa sin su permiso? Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta para salir cuando al escuché y entonces volví a notar eso en el pecho.

-¿Zed?- Su dulce voz atravesó mis oídos como si fuera una melodía. Me giré y vi que llevaba puesto su habitual traje rojo y blanco, sólo que lo cubría un pequeño delantal que llevaba atado en la cintura, era evidente que estaba haciendo su comida, había sido mala idea entrar... Pero se veía tan atractiva con ese estúpido delantal, no estaría nada mal que sólo llevara eso... ¡ZED! Me hize reaccionar a mí mismo apretando el puño fuertemente, debía contestarle.

-Hola Ahri, Wukong abrió la puerta y... Pensé que estaría bien saludarte y eso.- Intenté parecer indiferente mirando hacia otro lado, fingiendo que observaba la casa, pero simplemente quería ocultar mi sonrojo, ella me hacía comportarme extraño.

-Oh está bien, ahora mismo iba a hacer un poco de ramen, estaba picando las verduras, si quieres puedo hacer un poco más para ti.- Sonrió abiertamente mientras se apretaba el delantal. Demonios, esa prenda me gustaba de sobremanera.

-No es necesario, si estás ocupada, puedo venir en otro momento.- Comenté, pero en realidad sí quería quedarme, pensar que Ahri podía cocinarme algo, esa idea me gustaba muchísimo.

-Oh Zed, quédate, me encantaría que probaras mi ramen, me lo enseñó a hacer mi madre...- Sonrió con ternura.

-Está bien, pero no pienso dejar que cocines sola, déjame ayudarte.- Ella dio un pequeño salto de alegría y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera, obedecí y entramos en la cocina.

Era una preciosa cocina con los muebles anaranjados y la nevera de un tono blanco mármol. Había una mesa en el centro donde reposaba un vaso y una botella de agua, supongo que de ella, en una de las enciomeras habían algunas hortalizas y en el fogón reposaba un poco de agua puesta a hervir. Lo tenía todo listo para cocinar.

-Si quieres ayudarme, toma éste cuchillo y pélame dos zanahorias, yo mientras herviré un huevo, y así terminaremos pronto.- Sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió a la nevera para coger los huevos y ponerlos a hervir, yo tomé el cuchillo y me dispuse a hacer lo que me mandó.

-"Zed, ¿No te hace gracia el verte en ésta situación?"- Pensé para mis adentros mientras pelaba con el cuchillo, pero la armadura me molestaba demasiado, así que me quité los guantes metálicos y la rendija de mi boca dejándolo todo encima de una silla cerca de ahí. -"Mucho más cómodo ahora."- Ciertamente no solía quitarme la armadura nunca, pero con ella me sentía como en mi hogar, así que no tenía vergüenza. Sonreí muy levemente y continué con mi labor.

A los pocos segundos escuché algo caer al suelo, giré rápidamente la vista pensando que podría haber sido Ahri y el corazón se me tranquilizó cuando vi que solo era un plato.

-¿Zed...?- Ella me miraba, comprendí que era extraño verme así, no supe que decir, simplemente me quedé mirándola durante unos segundos que parecieron minutos, ella también me miraba a mí, incrédula, entendía su reacción, alguien tan frío como yo mostrándose tan normal de repente...

-Supongo que debo una explicación al proqué me he quitado la armadura.- Carraspeé algo nervioso, no quería asustarla, me acerqué a ella, apagando el fuego de los huevos hervidos y del agua hirviendo para la posterior sopa. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa central de la cocina y yo la imité. -Me haces sentir bien.- No se me ocurrió nada mejor para decir que eso, era simple pero creo que plasmé bastante bien lo que quería decir.

-¿Te hago sentir bien...?- Parpadeó varias veces, no paraba de mirarme y eso me incomodaba un poco, quise volver a ponerme la armadura, pero supuse que ahora no sería el mejor momento, se la veía curiosa por mis facciones y eso me... ¿Gustaba?

-Sí... Creo que no puedo decir mucho más.- Acercó su silla a la mía y se sonrjó, haciendo que yo también lo hiciera. Me miró por encima del flequillo y luego miró hacia otro lado, luego volvió a mirarme a mí y se mordió el labio.

Tragué saliva, Ahri era endemoniadamente sexy, y cuando se mordió el labio estuve a punto de perder la cordura y empujarla contra la mesa, pero me logré tranquilizar cuando la escuché hablar.

-Zed... Hace varios días que... Bueno.- Tartamudeó un poco, no sabía a lo que se refería, la miré algo confuso ladeando la cabeza. -Bueno, hace varios días que tú y yo...- Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y supuse que se refería a cuando ella y yo nos besamos. Me sonrojé bastante al recordarlo y yo también desvié la mirada hacia otro lugar. Noté que ella volvió a mirarme. -Bésame.- Mis ojos se abrieron bastante, estaba sorprendido por su petición qué duda cabe, me moría de ganas por hacerlo, no podía negarlo pero... Era demasiado vergonzoso. -Bésame Zed.- No sé si eran mis oídos pero su voz se me hacía cada vez más sensual, notaba algo en el estómago, tragué saliva de nuevo ¿Estaba sudando? Era increíble lo que esta mujer era capaz de hacerme.

Respiré varios segundos y luego la miré, estaba sonrojada y su respiración era agitada al igual que la mía, se acercó a mí un poco y yo me acerqué a ella, y ella se acercó a mí y yo... A la mierda el control. La besé.

Rocé sus carnosos labios con los míos bastante más finos, tomé con mi mano su rostro acariciándolo suavemente y ella me imitó tomando el mío con su mano. ¿Cuánto estuvimos así? Minutos, horas... ¿Qué más daba? Me sentía bien, pero mis labios querían algo más que un leve roce. Me armé de valor y profundicé el beso, tímidamente ella intentó meter su lengua dentro de mi cavidad, lo cual me dejó anonadado pero al milisegundo le correspondí, nuestras lenguas comenzaron un excitante baile entre ellas, parecía que querían competir para ver quién daba más, pero hay una cosa que se llama oxígeno y lo necesitamos todos los seres vivos.

Deshicimos el beso a regañadientes para tomar aire, pero ésto no se iba a quedar así, pues de su boca caía un pequeño hilo de baba que le hacía ver jodidamente atractiva, y si tenía un mero atisbo de control, simplemente se desvaneció. Necesitaba tenerla.

-Ahri, no tienes idea de lo que sería capaz de hacerte ahora mismo.- Le dije entre un susurro y un gruñido cerca de su oreja zorruna, ella rió y se volvió a morder el labio, tomó mi rostro y volvió a besarme con más intensidad que antes, notaba mis labios hinchados pero me gustaban los suyos también estaban rojos, y nuestras lenguas seguían compitiendo para ver quién daba más.

En un acto de locura, mis manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, desde su mejilla hasta su cintura, y posé mi otra mano en la misma posición, me levanté de la silla y la levanté a ella, sentándola en la mesa de madera. Ella abrió las piernas y yo me coloqué entre ellas para poder besarla mejor, era lógico que nuestras intimidades se iban a rozar, ella jadeó y yo gruñí de puro placer ante tal sonido, necesitaba escucharla más.

Moví mis caderas, restregando así mi intimidad en la de ella, volvió a gemir y yo continué. Mi mano agarró su seno izquierdo y comencé a apretarlo como si fuera una esponja, parecía gustarle, pues sus caderas también empezaron a moverse y sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello.

Nos separamos para respirar, odioso oxígeno. Ella estaba algo sudada y eso hacía que su escote brillara, notó que estaba mirando ese lugar y con su índice hizo un sexy recorrido desde su cuello hasta esa zona donde mis ojos estaban clavados. Rió divertida y comenzó a bajar con el dedo su escote hasta dejar ver un sujetador color blanco sin tiras, la miré y ella se mordió el labio, se acercó a mí y me susurró.

-Satisfáceme.- Esa voz... Esa frase... El autocontrol lo perdí hace bastante rato, pero eso me hizo enloquecer.

Arranqué literalmente el sostén que cubría sus pechos y lo tiré por ahí, sus caderas seguían moviéndose haciendo que nuestras intimidades se rozaran. Mientras, mis manos comenzaron a palpar esos hermosos senos, apretándolos y jugando con el pequeño botón rosado que los coronaba. Ahri tenía la espalda y gemía algo más fuerte que antes. Mi ego subía por momentos, le estaba gustando lo que le hacía, pero quería más. Me relamí un poco el labio inferior y acerqué mi boca al seno derecho succionándolo con algo de ansia, mientras continuaba mi labor manual con el izquierdo. Fui intercambiándome de lado hasta que noté que el pantalón iba a estallar.

Me separé un poco de ella para bajarme un poco el pantalón y sentí alivio, al menos ahora mi miembro podría respirar, ella me miraba, abierta de piernas y no caí en la cuenta de que llevaba un vestido... Así que pude divisar su ropa íntima color blanco, se notaba que estaba algo empapada por lo cual debía estar tan lista como yo... La miré y me sonrojé bastante, ella también lo hizo pero me sonrió haciéndome una señal con el dedo de que me acercara a ella.

Hice caso y creo que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. Comenzó a besarme, mis manos estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sin hacer nada, ella pasó una mano por mi pecho, levantándome la fina tela que llevaba bajo la armadura, quitándomela. Y con la otra mano bajó hacia mi entrepierna, acariciándola levemente, solté un gruñido ante el tacto, era increíble la sensación, pura excitación.

Sacó mi intimidad de su escondite, y la observó durante unos segundos, estaba avergonzado, ninguna mujer me había visto así antes, tragué saliva y cerré los ojos cuando noté cómo comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo a un ritmo exquisito. Me relamí de nuevo el labio inferior y mis manos pasaron a acariciar sus caderas, haciendo un recorrido hasta sus piernas, subí por sus muslos, abrí los ojos y vi que su zona íntima estaba aún más empapada.

Su mano continuaba la labor en mi entrepierna, mientras tenía un excitante dedo de la otra mano en la boca, mordiéndolo delicadamente. Mi diestra se adentró dentro de la falda de su vestido y comencé a acariciar su intimidad con mi índice, ella gemió sin dejar de masturbar mi virilidad, aparté un poco su ropa íntima y pude ver un jugoso y excitante monte de Venus.

-Ahri...- Ella continuaba moviendo su mano en mi miembro, me costaba hablar. -Quiero hacerterlo, ya.- No sé cómo soné, pero pretendía que pareciera más bien una petición aunque está claro que no usé las palabras adecuadas. Tragué saliva y vovlí a hablar. -Quiero decir, que si me dejaras yo...- El dedo que ella estaba mordiendo ahora reposaba en mis labios, haciéndome callar. El dedo olía a ella, me excitó mucho y lo mordí suavemente para luego darle una leve lamida, ella se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un leve gemido.

Dejó de masturbarme y sus manos agarraron sus propios senos, tocándoselos y abriendo las piernas más aún, yo me deshice de su ropa interior y acerqué mi intimidad a la suya, Ahri se recostó sobre la mesa con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando que entrara en ella.

Tragué saliva, no sabía si era o no virgen pero no me importaba. Metí mi erección despacio, muy lentamente y algo me impidió el paso. Abrí los ojos fuertemente. -"Es virgen"- El corazón me empezó a latir muy rápidamente, yo era la primera persona que la veía así, era una responsabilidad grande el deshacer su himen, pero sería cuidadoso.

Acaricié su rostro y me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella me miró sonrojada y me sonrió con ternura, apretó sus manos en puños y yo comencé a romper su himen delicadamente. Veía en su rostro que le dolía, apretaba sus manos más aún y también sus labios. Finalmente mi miembro entró entero y ella dio un gemido entre dolor y placer. Me incliné de nuevo a ella y volví a besarle la mejilla, también le besé los labios, la nariz, la frente, toda su cara. Quería brindarle todo el cariño que pudiera... Todo el amor que supiera darle, ella lo merecía.

Me hizo una señal con la cabeza, asintiendo para que me moviera más, hice caso a su petición, agarré sus piernas por los muslos y comencé a moverme algo más rápido. Joder, ésto era increíble, sentía que perdía la cordura, el conocimiento y todo. Quería penetrarla más fuerte y más duro, hacerle rogar por más, pero no... No podía, tenía que controlarme, intenté centrarme en algo, su cara.

Me centré en su cara, pero no logré relajarme, estaba sudada, sonrojada y sus ojos oscurecidos por la excitación mirándome con la boca entre abierta, gimiendo mi nombre. ¡Por todos los dioses! Apreté fuertemente sus muslos, me era imposible no darle más fuerte, pero un rayo de esperanza se cruzó ante mí.

-Zed... que-quiero más.- La miré con ojos de agradecimiento, pero no creo que lo notara, mis embestidas fueron algo más duras y más rápidas, sentía que enloquecería pronto. Ella apretó sus uñas en mis espalda. ¿El qué momento se había levantado? Me abrazó con las piernas profundizando así más la penetración.

-Ahri...- Mordí su clavícula intentando aguantar las ganas de gruñir y gemir que tenía, pero pareció que eso a ella le gustó. Volví a hacerlo, mordí su clavícula delicadamente, succioné su cuello, lamí su lóbulo y recorrí con mi lengua desde ahí hasta su boca, la cual besé con ansiedad, y ella me correspondió de la misma manera, gimiendo mi nombre entre los besos. -Ahri ¿Cuándo acabas? Yo no puedo más, me pones demasiado.- Susurré en su oído, luego gruñí de placer.

-Dime más... Zed.- Me pidió. -Dime cuánto te gusto, quiero saber cuánto te excito.- Se abrazó a mí y comenzó a hacerme lo mismo que le hice a ella anteriormente. Me mordió la clavícula y comenzzó a succionarme el cuello.

-Me encantas, eres un deleite visual, todo tu cuerpo lo es, te deseo muchísimo, quiero hacerte el amor todas las veces que me dejes, no tendría canse alguno, me pones de sobremanera.- Entre susurros y gruñidos me salían las palabras, no sé si luego me arrepentiría de algunas barbaridades que le estaba diciendo, pero ahora mismo eso era lo que me salía.

-Así... Me gusta escuchar eso, me gusta... me...- Apretó sus uñas en mi espalda y noté cómo sus paredes se estrechaban, estaba acabando y a mí no me quedaba mucho. -Zed, ya... ya... ¡Oh dios!- Arqueó la espalda, había acabado. Di unas embestidas más y saqué mi miembro de ella derramando mi esencia en su abdomen. Nos quedamos mirando durante lo que me parecieron horas, la besé. Pero la besé con todo el amor que pude y ella me correspondió. Ésta vez no había lenguas, había cariño, habían sentimientos.

Se incorporó y los dos nos fuimos al baño, nos aseamos y nos arreglamos un poco, salimos y volvimos a la cocina. Me senté en la misma silla donde estaba antes y miré la comida, ella se sentó en mis piernas y me abrazó.

-Deberíamos comer algo ¿No? Hemos hecho mucho ejercicio.- Los dos reímos y yo posé mis manos en sus piernas.

-Ahri, creo que estoy ¿Cómo se dice? Ese estúpido sentimiento.- La miré y luego miré al suelo, me daba vergüenza decirlo.

-¿Estás ena...enamorado?- Ella también dudó, pero me miró fíjamente al preguntarme, le devolví la mirada y le sonreí.

-Sí, eso. Estoy enamorado de ti.- Noté que su respiración se cortó y una pequeña lágrima calló por su mejilla, la limpié con mi pulgar y luego la besé.

-Yo también Zed, te amo.- Sonrió, dulce e inocentemente. Nos dimos un largo beso de amor, y luego ella se levantó, acomodándose la ropa. -Vamos a hacer la comida.- Me levanté y me dispuse a seguir cortando la zanahoria.

-"Presiento que mi vida va a cambiar de ahora en adelante gracias a ella."- La miré mientras volía a poner el agua a hervir y sonreí. -"La amo de verdad."-

_¡Hey ¿Qué tal la historia? Quizás se me quedó demasiado larga, pero cortarla sería una pena... xD ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Recordad que un bonito comentario no hace daño a nadie. Bueno, bonito o feo siempre que sea para hacerme mejorar. n_n_

_¡Un saludo y un abrazo!_


End file.
